Te amo, Sakura
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Veamos......no contiene una pareja ni yaoi ni yuri, la verdad es mi primer incesto, sinceramente no soy buena con los sumarios, por favor dejenme reviews


Te amo, Sakura

************////////////***************/********/*******/***

**Aviso: es te es mi primer incesto, si eres de mente cerrada NO lo leas**

************////////////***************/********/*******/***

************////////////***************/********/*******/***

Yo se los advertí, no QUIERO quejas de ningún tipo, y si quieres leerlo espero que sea de tu agrado

**Atte. Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked **

************////////////***************/********/*******/***

Te amo, Sakura 

Estas dormida, te vez preciosa, tu cabello se desordena en la almohada, y no falta que un pechón caiga en tu cara, te lo quito y sigo mirando tu rostro, me encanta tu cabello, café, con el sol se ve café claro, también amo tu sonrisa, siempre sonríes, por que eres muy ingenua, confías en todos, aun eres muy pequeña, yo te protegeré, por que muchos abusaran de tu nobleza.

Miro tu rostro, tus labios, son hermosos, delgados, con un ligero color rosa, se ven de cristal, tan lindos, con mi dedo índice acaricio tus labios, tan finos, lo hago con cuidado, como si se fueran a  romper, además, no quiero despertarte, no, aun no.

Sigo admirándote, tu nariz, tan fina como tus labios, es algo pequeña, pero linda, tus ojos, eso me encanta de ti, por dios! Podría morirme con esos ojos tan dulces que tienes, son verde-esmeralda, aun que de lejos se te ven azules, tus ojos, demuestran como eres, cuando estas feliz, cuando consuelas a alguien, se nota cuando quieres a alguien.

No sé, aun eres una niña, tienes 10 años, y yo, ando de pervertido con tigo, soy mayor que tu, por 7 años, y te quiero como no tienes idea, eres mi tesoro, eres mi todo, por eso te cuido, no dejare que nadie te lastime, yo no permitiré que derrames una lagrima, solo de felicidad. Sabes? Todos tiene razón soy un sobre protector, por que te quiero, por que.....eres linda.....no soporto que le sonrías a los niños, ni a Yamazaki, que se conocen desde 3° grado, soy muy celoso.

Debo estar loco, me gusta tu cara de enojada, te vez tan linda, cuando intentas simular que no estas enojada, aun que me siento mal con migo, te quiero, no solo te quiero te amo, entiendes Sakura? TE AMO!!! Pero lo malo de todo esto, es que no te lo puedo confesar, por que esta mal, por que no me creerías, por que no me quiero alejar de ti, sabes? Todas las noches intento estar con tigo, penetro a tu habitación y te contemplo, hasta que el sueño me gana y me voy de ahí.

Te das la media vuelta, al mismo tiempo te ríes y dices mi nombre, mi corazón da un vuelco, me siento muy feliz que me menciones hasta en tus sueños, tu voz es divina, la amo, al igual que todo tu ser, eres muy linda, preciosa, por si no lo sabias, yo se que cazas las cartas Clow, por que le pregunte amablemente a Tomoyo que tanto grababa de ti, y me lo dijo todo, tienes razón, todo se soluciona con una sonrisa.

Mi Sakura, no soporto a ese mocoso, primero te quiere hacer daño, y ahora.....se ha enamorado de ti, no lo soporto, la cosa amarilla, tu peluche, no se donde quedo...ahora que recuerdo Tomoyo se lo llevo, solo llevo 2 años de conocerla y me parece muy respetuosa, es tu mejor amiga.

Mi Sakura, eres mi flor de cerezo, te amo!! Y no te lo puedo confesar, eso me lastima en lo mas profundo del alma, nuevamente repites mi nombre, lo sé, soy importante para ti, siempre seré alguien en tu vida, eso me da una esperanza, no como esos tontos ilusos que desearan que los llames por su nombre, que le regales una sonrisa, ellos no pueden tenerte, yo solo puedo tener tanta confianza con tigo.

Me acerco a ti, no puedo evitarlo, regáñame si quieres, ódiame, pero permíteme....besarte.....

-Que pasa?-dijiste abriendo los ojos

Me detuve en seco, has despertado, y me miras extrañada, estaba muy cerca de tus labios y ahora, tengo que apartarme

-Sakura-me limite a decir

-Que estas haciendo?-

-Yo.......-me miraste a los ojos, no puedo, contenerme, tengo que decírtelo, no me importa si me odias o te escapas de mi, te lo diré-lo siento Sakura.......se que fue un error de mi parte, y espero que me perdones, por favor no me odies, fue inconscientemente, pero no quise, en serio-

-De que hablas?-

Baje la mirada, me descubriste, no puedo evitarlo, tengo que hacerlo, o si no......no sé que podría hacer

-Perdóname por lo que voy hacer Sakura-

Ella me miro extrañada, la tome por los hombros y me acerque mas a ella, pegue su cuerpo al mío, se sentía tan bien, te abrace con mi mano izquierda, aun no me entiendes y te me quedas mirando extrañada, con mi mano derecha tomo tu barbilla, me agacho para acercar mis labios a los tuyos, lo hago lentamente, poco a poco, rozo tus labios, son tan cálidos y suaves, y con miedo te beso, entre abrí mis ojos, pero al fin de cuentas los termine cerrando.

Disfrute ese beso, cada partícula de mi ser sintió tu calor, una carga eléctrica paso por todo mi cuerpo junto con un escalofrió, no quería sepárame de ti, pero me faltaba oxígeno, me separe de ti, no fui capaz de mirarte, miraba el suelo.

-Por favor, mírame-escuche tu voz tenía un tono de dulzura

Lentamente te mire a los ojos, me estabas....¿sonriendo? me abrasaste, no pude reaccionar estaba sorprendido

-Estoy soñando?-

-Eh?-

-Dime que no es un sueño, no soportaría saber que es un sueño, por que siempre sueño lo mismo, pero nunca se me cumple......dime que es verdad, que de verdad esta pasando-me dijo mientras me abrasaba mas fuerte-Por favor, dime que no es un sueño-

Yo no hice nada, claro que no es un sueño Sakura, es verdad, no puede ser mentira, eres mucha más linda que Kaho, mas dulce que Tomoyo, más noble que Nadeshiko, Sakura, te amo en verdad, eres mi vida....pero......no es correcto, que lastima me gustaría ser ese mocoso, por que nunca te lastimaría, por que siempre te ayudaría, pero.....no es así.....espero que me perdones Sakura.....

-Si-dije sin mirarla-Esto es un sueño Sakura, aun es de noche, estas soñando, no soy real, pronto despertaras-

-Que lastima-dijiste con algo de tristeza y una sonrisa fingida-Juraría que es real, te sientes como él, tienes el aroma de él, tu calor es como él, pensé que eras él, pero no quiero despertar-

-Tienes que despertar-

-No quiero-dijiste con desesperación

-Sakura-chan-

Sentí como mi camisa se mojaba, estas llorando, te abrazó, no me gusta verte llorar

-No llores, por favor-

-Te amo, Touya-fue lo único que dijiste, antes de quedarte dormida, en mis brazos.

***

Aun no puedo olvidar lo que paso anoche, preparo el desayuno, no pude dormir bien, por eso lo preparo, sé que debes ser tú la que debe hacer esto, pero.......no quería despertarte, además, papa me esta acompañando, esta leyendo el periódico, me pregunto, que pensara papa de ti.

-HOEEEEEEE-

Ese grito fue tuyo, como siempre, te has despertado tarde, sabes? Eso me gusta de ti, tus gritos por la mañana, se que te hago enojar, pero......es mi manera de decirte....que.....

-Me quede dormida-dijiste entrando precipitadamente

-Mas bien.....te levantaste tarde, Eso no es novedad-dije para fastidiarte, pero entiende, esa es mi única forma de.....

-Buenos días Sakura-

-Buenos días papá-dijiste dándole una de tus hermosas sonrisas

-Será mejor que desayunes rápido o llegaras tarde-

Respondiste asintiendo con la cabeza, por que tienes la boca llena de comida, yo me quito el delantal y lo guardo

-Entonces yo ya me voy-

-Que te vaya bien, y gracias por el desayuno-

Me salí tranquilamente, me puse los zapatos y saque mi bicicleta, se que me vas a alcanzar, siempre lo haces, y o como siempre te voy a fastidiar, se que te lastimo Sakura, pero......nuestra relación no puede ser, mejor....quédate con el mocoso......hago esto...por que......te amo, Sakura

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció? y, por favor, de la manera más atenta, no recibo quejas sobre este fic, por que se los advertí, espero, que ALGUIEN QUIEN SEA haya llegado hasta el final, y por que escribí esto? Por que me puse a pensar, por que no Touya podría sentir mas que hermandad por Sakura? Además he visto paginas de ingles con mangas japonesas que les gusta mucho la pareja de Sakura-Touya, diríamos que es mi primer incesto  


End file.
